


A Savior of the Heart

by CD_Rice



Series: TCT Mobius Universe [1]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:26:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23543101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CD_Rice/pseuds/CD_Rice
Summary: Kris Bynd had fought in the War against the Eggman Empire. Since the end, he's been traveling the world, and now, helps restore Sunset City.But, when a Badnik horde attacks, he meets up with someone mysterious. Someone who saved him before, and he wants to thank for it."TCT Mobius Universe" Part One
Relationships: Whisper the Wolf/Original Character
Series: TCT Mobius Universe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1694284





	A Savior of the Heart

**TCT MOBIUS UNIVERSE - PART ONE**

" **A SAVIOR OF THE HEART"**

**SUNSET CITY. TWO MONTHS FOLLOWING THE END OF THE WAR.**

Welcome to the planet Mobius, a planet that orbits by Earth! Inhabited by anthropomorphic animals, they have dealt with attacks by the human known as Dr. Ivo Robotnik. Also known as Dr. Eggman, the scientist had recently launched a full-scale war on the planet. Capturing his longtime nemesis, Sonic the Hedgehog, the planet quickly fell to the doctor. Many people believed that the Hero of Mobius was dead. However, Sonic's friends put together a military group known as the Resistance.

Six months passed, and soon, a lone wolf joined the Resistance as a Rookie. With his help, the Resistance rescued Sonic from the Death Egg, and the two were able to defeat Eggman and his second-hand lackey, Infinite. Since then, the doctor hasn't been seen, and Sonic has returned to travelling around the world. However, during the time Sonic was imprisoned, many people lost their lives, or their families were lost. One individual was walking through the war-torn streets of Sunset City, the city where Sonic was captured. He was a young lynx, and while he was male, he had an adrygnous appearance, so sometimes, he was confused for a girl. However, he was often bullied for it.

Kris Bynd felt the effects of the War, having fought as a part of the Resistance. He looks around, as civilians work on repairing the city. He has a saddened look on his face. _"These poor people…,"_ he thinks to himself, _"Their homes are utterly wrecked… I'm gonna help them fix this city up. As a former Resistance member, it's my duty."_

As Kris walks along, his thoughts drift to his family. _"To think, nine months ago, I was an ordinary teenager. Then, the War started, and my dad, being a kind man, joined the Resistance..."_

**IDENT VILLAGE. NINE MONTHS AGO.**

" Dick, what are you thinking?!" Kris' mom, Fate Bynd, is arguing with her husband, Dick.

Dick had made up his mind. He debated this for weeks, and he knew he had to join the Resistance. "Please, Fate, understand," he said to his wife, holding her hands, "With Sonic dead, the Resistance will need all the help it can get to take down Dr. Eggman."

" But honey, if Sonic really is dead, then Eggman won't hold back!" she replies, "You can't put your life on the line! What about me? What about the kids?!"

" I'm doing this for the kids," he answers.

Fate is silent at this answer. She sighs. "Fine," she mutters, "Just… stay safe."

She hugs her husband, and they kiss. Kris, and his younger sister, Anna, walk up to their parents. "Dad," Kris mutters, and Dick says, "Son, I need you to look after your mom and sister for me while I'm gone. Okay?"

Kris holds the tears in, and says, "You can count on me, dad!"

**SUNSET CITY. PRESENT DAY.**

" _But then,... he was killed in the line of duty..."_

**IDENT VILLAGE. TWO WEEKS AFTER DICK'S ENLISTMENT.**

There is a knock on the door. Fate opens the door, and there are two Resistance soldiers, dressed in uniform. "Excuse me, miss," one of them says, "Is this the home of Dick Bynd?"

" Yes, sir," she replies, "I'm his wife."

The two bow their heads, and they hand her an envelope. "We're sorry to tell you this, ma'am…," the other one mutters, "But,... your husband… he…"

Fate opens the envelope, and she is horrified at what she sees.

**NAME: DICK BYND**

**STATUS: DEAD**

**CAUSE OF DEATH: BLOWN UP IN TRAP**

Fate breaks down crying, falling to her knees. Kris walks into the room, and is shocked at what he sees. "M-Mom…? What's going on?" he asks.

Fate turns to Kris, and mutters, "K-Kris,... your father… He…"

Kris grabs the paper, and reads it over. He can't believe what he's reading.

**SUNSET CITY. PRESENT DAY.**

Kris clenches his fists, scowling about his past. _"And then, in anger, I joined the Resistance, in order to avenge his death..."_ he thinks to himself, _"I wanted to find that bstd Eggman, and make him pay for what he's done to so many people..."_

**IDENT VILLAGE. A WEEK FOLLOWING DICK'S DEATH.**

" No way in HELL!" Fate shouts at Kris.

Kris knew his mom was gonna be against it, but he decided. He was gonna make Eggman pay for his father's death, and so, he needed to join the Resistance.

" Mom, I'm sorry, but I've made up my mind," he says, "I'm gonna avenge dad's death."

" Your dad died from this war, I won't lose my son too!" she replies, and he fires back, "I won't let dad's death be in vain!"

**SUNSET CITY. PRESENT DAY.**

Kris arrives at a building, which has a sign that reads "RESTORATION VOLUNTEER BUILDING". _"But, I couldn't avenge dad…,"_ he thinks, _"The war ended with me doing jack shit. And now, I'm exploring the planet, trying to find peace and learn more about myself…"_

Since the War ended, the commander, Knuckles the Echidna, returned to his home on Angel Island. Following that, the Resistance disbanded, before being reformed as the Restoration. Kris enters the building, a nervous smile on his face. People look around at him. "Excuse me... I-I came to help in the Restoration efforts…," he says nervously.

While he had slowly built up his confidence over these past few months, Kris still was a wreck around strangers. Many more people look at him, and he is scared. And then, a worldwide heroine stands in front of him. Her pink fur and red clothing stands out, and her green eyes have a kind aura to them. It was the leader of the Restoration, Amy Rose. "Oh, thank you. We could use all the help we can get," she says, a smile on her face.

Kris blushes wildly, as he shakes her hand. He couldn't believe it. He was shaking hands with Amy Rose, a friend (and self-proclaimed girlfriend) of Sonic the Hedgehog! "I-It's an... honor... to meet you,... Ms. Rose…," he mutters.

"Oh...! Thank you…," she says, "Were you a member of the Resistance during the War?"

He nods his head slowly, as he pulls out an ID card. "Y-Yes, ma'am…"

Kris hands Amy his Resistance ID, and she looks it over.

"Ah,... okay. Well, Kris, we're all grateful that you decided to help us fight Eggman," she says.

Amy hands Kris a map. He looks it over, and sees it displays multiple coordinates of Sunset City. "So, what should I do, Ms. Rose...?" he asks her, looking back at her.

She chuckles, saying, "Please, Amy is fine… Either way, this map will show you your workstation. Work as long as you feel you can."

Kris, holding onto the map, bows to Amy. "Don't worry, Amy... I won't let you down…," he mutters.

Kris then walks out of the building. As everyone returns to work, Amy stares at the door, a calm look on her face. "He seems like a good guy…," she thinks to herself, "But, I have this feeling that there's something off about him…"

**TEN MINUTES LATER.**

Kris has been moving rubble into trash bins, keeping to himself. _"I hope mom and Anna are doing alright,"_ he thinks.

Kris then thinks back to when the War against Eggman ended.

**IDENT VILLAGE. TWO WEEKS AGO.**

Fate Bynd is washing dishes by herself. Meanwhile, Anna is texting her friends on her cell phone. The two of them have gotten used to living on their own. They had been receiving letters from Kris over the past six months, so they felt at peace knowing that Kris hasn't met the same fate that Dick had. At that moment then, the doorbell rang. Fate, who's been waiting for news about Kris, whether positive or negative. She dries off her hands, and she runs to the door. Opening it quickly, Kris stands at the doorway. Fate is close to crying, muttering, "Kr-Kris…"

She hugs her son, breaking down in tears. "Hey, mom," Kris says, returning the hug.

" My baby boy," she says, "I'm so happy you're safe…"

Fate pulls away, and wipes the tears from her eyes. Kris, though, has a nervous look on his face. This catches Fate's attention. "What's wrong, Kris?" she asks, and he sighs.

" Mom… Anna…," he mutters, "There's something I've gotta tell you…"

A few minutes later, the two women of the house are sitting on the living room couch, with Kris sitting in the recliner across from them. His head is hanging low, and he looks nervous. "So, what's up, Kris?" Anna asks, a confused look on her face.

" Well, during the past six months, there was something I hid from y'all in my letters," Kris says.

This worries Fate, who asks, "You haven't been taking drugs, have you?"

Kris is shocked by this guess, and says, "No! No! Not at all…!"

He sighs, and thinks, _"I might as well just tell them…"_

" Mom… Anna…," he mutters, "I realized I'm pansexual…"

Fate and Anna gasp when they hear this. They never thought that Kris would be interested in anyone but girls. Though, he was always a nervous wreck, so he never had a girlfriend before. "R-Really?" Anna asks, and Kris nods yes.

" During the War, I began to open my eyes and my heart to who I am," he says, "And… I realized… I don't care if someone is male, female, or anything else. If I find someone I love, then I love them…"

Fate was surprised to hear this from her son. But, at the same time, she was happy that he was open to her like this. "Well, I'm happy for you," she says.

" R-Really?" he asks, surprised by her answer.

" Yes," she replies, "While I wasn't expecting this from you, if you're happy, then I am as well."

Kris begins to tear up, and he wipes them away. "Th-Thank you, mom," he mutters, before hugging her.

She accepts the hug, and says, "No problem, sweetie. I'm just glad you're alive."

**TWO DAYS LATER.**

" Hey, mom," Kris says, "Can I ask you something?"

For the past two days, Kris had been thinking to himself. While he had come to terms with his orientation, he felt like he still had more to accept about himself. "Sure, honey," she says, "What is it?"

Kris was nervous to ask his mom to allow him to travel abroad. While he was eighteen, he had just gotten back from a dangerous war, and he was sure his mother would not be happy about him being away again. "During the War, I've begun to accept myself. Both my orientation and my appearance," he explains, "But,... I feel like there's so much more I have to learn. So, I wanted… I wanted to travel around the world."

Kris stands there, waiting for his mother's response. She then sighs, and says, "Fine."

He is surprised by this. "Wh-What?" he asks, and she adds, "I'm fine with it. While I am worried about you, you are an adult, and you've gone through a war. Just make sure to message me often."

He smiles, and says, "Thanks, mom."

The two of them hug, tears in their eyes.

**SUNSET CITY. PRESENT DAY.**

" _Since then, I've been exploring the entire planet,"_ he thinks to himself, _"Mom's been so supportive these past few weeks."_

Kris continues his work. However, at that moment, an explosion goes off, catching him off guard. He stumbles around, thinking, _"What the hell is that?!"_

Looking around, Kris is shocked. In the distance, he sees laser blasts hitting buildings, causing them to collapse. People scream, running for their lives. Kris makes his way to the Restoration building, where Amy is giving orders to the other people in the room. "Oh, it's you, Kris!" she says, "Good. We've got a problem."

" A rogue group of Badniks are attacking the city," she adds, "Grab a Wispon, and take out as many of them as you can."

Kris nods, and runs to a nearby box, where a ton of Wispons are sitting. Looking through them, he picks up a Lightning Wispon. He often used this kind of Wispon most often during the War. He heads out, and notices an Egg Pawn, which is chasing a young child. He runs to the child, and swings the Wispon in his arm, creating an electric whip. He strikes the Egg Pawn, which explodes from the hit. "Wow!" the child says, "Thank you, mister!"

Kris smiles, and he leans down, patting the child's head. "No problem, kid," he says, "You find somewhere safe. The Restoration will protect you."

The child nods, and runs off, waving at Kris. Kris stands, and turns around. There, facing him is a group of Badniks, mainly Egg Pawns, Buzz Bombers, and Motobugs. Kris gets to work, taking them out, one by one. However, as he does so, he doesn't notice the nearby Super Badnik, an Egg Hammer. As he turns around, he sees the giant Badnik's hammer preparing to smash him into a pancake. _"Oh no!"_ he thinks to himself, as he trips, falling to the ground, _"Is this is? Am I gonna meet my end here?"_

He cowers in fear, but, at that moment…

A laser blast shoots through the Super Badnik, destroying its head. It falls to the ground, and collapses. Kris is shocked at this. _"What the?!"_ he thinks.

He looks around, looking for the source of the blast. He then notices something, a silhouetted figure, watching over him. He gasps, and says, "It's you! The one who saved me before…!"

Kris then thinks back, to when he was a new recruit to the Resistance…

**EGGMAN FORT. ONE WEEK AFTER KRIS JOINED THE RESISTANCE.**

Kris gulps, nervous. It's been a week since he left Ident Village, and now, he was on his first mission for the Resistance. His group had been sent to a small fort of supplies that Eggman's been using. According to his commander, there was a rumor of a Chaos Emerald there. Kris had heard about the gemstones. They had helped Sonic and his friends many times in the fight against Eggman. So, his commander thought that they would turn the tide of battle. "Hey, rookie," a voice says.

Kris jumps in shock, but calms down when he notices one of his comrades is talking to him. He sighs, embarrassed. "Are you okay?" the soldier asks, "This is your first mission, right?"

Kris nods, answering, "Y-Yes, sir."

" Well, don't worry," the soldier says, "We just need to sneak in and see if the rumor about the Emerald is true or not. It won't take that long."

" R-Right," Kris mutters, trying to calm down.

The troupe then makes its way along the outer walls of the base, taking out any bots guarding the base. Sneaking their way in, they check every room they can, and soon, they come across an empty room, which contains a lone box. "I-Is that the Emerald?" one soldier asks, and another answers, "Maybe. But, we should be careful…"

The soldiers, one by one, slowly approach the box, keeping a close eye on their surroundings. One of them, a mouse, slowly reaches for the box, and begins to open it. "What the-?" he mutters.

Inside of the box, is a small note. It reads, **"Ha Ha! Got you, Resistance losers! Signed, Eggman"**

At that moment, armed Badniks show up, pointing their weapons at the soldiers. "Shit! It's a trap!" one soldier shouts, "Troops! It's time to fight!"

The troops stand there, their Wispons ready. They charge ahead, fighting the Badniks off. Kris, using a Drill Wispon, pierces through many Egg Pawns. However, the group are having a hard time, and slowly, many of them meet their end. Kris, and one other soldier, are all that remain, and their backs are against the wall. _"Fuck!"_ Kris thinks, _"I'm gonna die! Just like dad did! Mom! Anna! I'm sorry!"_

At that moment, a mysterious figure takes out the bots, one by one. However, Kris and the other soldier can't get a good look at the figure, as they are surrounded by shadows. The figure, however, easily takes down the remaining Badniks, and leaves the soldiers behind. Kris is amazed by the figure.

" _Wh-Who… was that…?!"_

**SUNSET CITY. PRESENT DAY.**

Now, in the present, Kris is chasing after that figure. He recognized them. They were the one who saved him before! _"Ever since that day,..."_ he thinks to himself, _"I said I would find you… and thank you for rescuing me!"_

Kris takes out as many Badniks as he can, not letting them keep him from meeting his savior. As the figure jumps from rooftop to rooftop, Kris gets an idea. He drops his Lightning Wispon, and he looks around. He notices a Hover Wispon, and he grabs a Hover Wisp from a Deployment Pod. He activates its Color Power.

**HOVER!**

Kris takes the Hover Wispon, and he starts to float up into the sky. "Hey!" he shouts, catching the figure's attention, "Can I talk to you?!"

The figure is shocked by this, and turns around, running away. Kris is shocked by this, and he lands on the building. "Wait up!" he calls out.

He runs after the figure, and jumps along the rooftops, gradually closing the distance. Within a few minutes, he has arrived at the same rooftop as the figure. "Finally," he mutters, "Look… I'm sorry for following you, but I just wanted to thank you…"

The figure, who is dressed in grey and cream colored clothes, as well as a black coat, stands there. Their face is covered by an odd mask, and they are holding an odd Wispon. They slowly back up, but not watching their footing, slowly approaching the edge of the rooftop. Kris notices this, and shouts, "Watch out!", but he's too late.

The figure trips, and falls back. Kris runs forward, and as the figure drops from the building, Kris grabs their hand. The figure is shocked by this, and gasps. "Hang on!" Kris shouts, "I've got you!"

Kris was never a strong person, but luckily, he's able to lift the figure back up to the roof. He pants, muttering, "Whew…! That's some of the most physical work I've done!"

The figure is about to leave, but Kris says, "Wait."

The figure stands there, staring at Kris. He chuckles nervously, his face red. He bows to the figure, saying, "I'm sorry! I… I just wanted to thank you! That's twice now you saved my life, and after the first time, I made it my mission to find you!"

The figure sighs, and then, pats Kris' back, which surprises him. "I'd love to fight these Badniks alongside you," he says, "What do ya say?"

The figure thinks for a moment, and then, they nod yes. Kris, who is shocked by this, asks, "Really?! Hell yeah!"

He gets pumped up, and grabbing his Hover Wispon, he says, "Well then! Let's do it to it!"

The two jump off the rooftop, landing with their Wispons. Then, a pink Wisp appears from a capsule on the figure's cloak, and it enters their Wispon. It glows pink, which amazes Kris.

**SPIKE!**

The figure begins to blast some Buzz Bombers, which are terrorizing some civilians. "That is SO cool! Your Wispon can use all the Wisps?!" he says.

He then shoots some shots at an Egg Pawn, and says, "This is awesome!"

The two continue to fight, helping the Restoration soldiers fight off the Badnik invasion.

**THIRTY MINUTES LATER.**

After a hard-fought battle, the Badniks are defeated, and Sunset City is safe. For now at least. Kris is standing in front of Amy Rose, who has a smile on her face. "Thank you so much for helping us, Kris! The Restoration appreciates your assistance!" she says.

Kris chuckles, saying, "Well, Amy. I had a little help from a 'Guardian Angel'..."

Amy is confused by this, but Kris turns red. "N-Never mind…," he mutters.

" Well, Kris, I was impressed by what I saw you accomplish today," Amy responds, "So, I'd like to offer you a job in the Restoration. What do you say?"

Kris stands there, amazed at this. _"Amy Rose is offering me a job in the Restoration?! That's amazing!"_ he thinks to himself.

However, at that moment, he remembers the figure. _"I have to learn who they are,"_ he thinks to himself, _"I want to fight by their side, to make up for the life debt I owe them."_

Kris smiles, and sighs. "I appreciate the offer, Amy. I really do," he says, "But, I have to pass. There's someone that I want to work with in the meantime."

Amy is surprised by this, but she smiles. "Yes, of course," she responds, "Thank you for contemplating it. Just know, we're always here if you want to accept my offer."

Kris bows to Amy, saying, "I certainly will…"

Meanwhile, outside the building, the figure is watching this unfold. They sigh to themselves, thinking, _"That lynx was troublesome. He's a nice guy, but a little nervous around others. Kinda like… me…"_

The figure begins to walk away, but then, a voice calls out, "You're leaving?"

The figure turns around, and there is Kris, who has a smile on his face. "I'm sure you heard me tell Amy," he says, walking up to them, "And now, I'd like to get to know you better."

He looks nervous, and sighs to himself. He bows to the figure, and asks, "Pl-Please! Let me join you!"

He stands there, wondering if the figure will speak. They sigh to themselves, but then, in a hushed tone, whispers, "You idiot…"

Kris looks up, surprised. The figure then reaches for their mask, and they remove it. Kris is amazed at the beauty he sees. The figure, the badass who saved him, was beautiful. She was a wolf with amazing cream fur, as well as a brown muzzle. Her eyes were squinting, and she looked embarrassed. It was obvious, as her face was blushing. "W-Wow…," Kris mutters, "You're… beautiful…"

The figure growls, turning away from Kris. "Ah! I'm sorry!" he says, bowing to the girl, "That wasn't the nicest way to say hello…!"

He lifts his head up, and says, "H-Hello… My name is Kris Bynd…"

The wolf turns to face him again, her face still red. She sighs, and mutters, "Whisper…"

" Huh?"

" My name," she answers, "My name is Whisper. Whisper the Wolf."

He smiles, and nods. "Whisper… It's nice to meet you! Thank you for saving my life! To make it up to you, please let me travel with you!"

He once again bows to her, and she stares at him. _"He… He really wants to work with me?"_ she thinks to herself.

She opens up her capsules, and soon, five Wisps surround her. Kris is shocked by this. "What do you think?" she asks the Wisps.

The aliens take a look at him, and the Orange Wisp says something to her. "Hmm," she mutters, before saying, "Alright then…"

Kris is amazed at this. "R-Really?!" he asks, "You mean it?!"

" Yeah. The Wisps sense the good in you," she says, "So, I'll trust you."

" Thank you so much!" Kris says, "This is an honor!"

He goes to shake her hand, but she pulls away. She points her Wispon at him, and he backs up, nervous. "OOookkayyy…," he mutters, "You're a 'lone wolf' kind of person. Got it."

Whisper puts away her weapon, and her Wisps return to their capsules. She walks off, and Kris follows after her. The two of them head off, to protect another town from an invasion of Badniks.

**A SAVIOR OF THE HEART - END**

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first installment in my own Sonic AU, starring my OC, Kris Bynd! I hope you continue to read his future adventures, and see how his relationship with Whisper grows!


End file.
